Marietta
by Dylan09
Summary: I haven't read JK Rowling's stories in a long time so please do not blame me if some detail is wrong. It's mostly alternate universe, anyway. Just for fun and to test. I'm not sure if i'll actually write a real story. We'll see.
1. Intro

Ok so I haven't read HP OOTP anytime recently so I've forgotten the real reason to why Marietta Edgecomb told on Dumbledore's Army so I've come up with my own reason :) I wanted to write about someone whom nobody else wrote about so here. Marietta. Unpopular for such obvious reasons. The fact that her name probably didn't come out more than twenty times is an example. Tell me if you like it because I was actually just doing it to test my writing (don't blame me if it sucks because I'm not very old. At all. I'm probably younger than you, the reader... Yes, I should be...). And to cure my boredom (because it's the holidays and frankly, I have nothing better to do). But whatever. And I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling. Anyways, enjoy!

Introduction -

Betrayer. Back-stabber. Renegade. Double-crosser. Whether 'double-crosser' is even a word, I'm not sure. But I'm sure that those words are all everyone ever calls me. They don't say it out loud, of course. They pretend to be nice. They pretend that nothing even happened, like I didn't do what I did. Honestly, I don't even get why they bother. It's obvious, by the looks on their faces, what they're thinking. Actually, having no friends isn't that bad. You have lots of extra time to think about things. That's how I manages to come up with my life plan: Quickly graduate Hogwarts, migrate to America, get married and have Squib kids. Yes, I know, not exactly the best plan, but I'll make it up as I go on. As for now... I guess I have other things to focus on...


	2. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe. Well, I can't think of a better plot. Can you? Probably not. So don't be too harsh. ONCE AGAIN, I haven't read these books in a really long time so I might have gotten some details wrong. Sigh... I cant remember how 'I' look like... If 'I' was even described... Takes place during book 6, no Voldie.

Chapter 1 -- Untitled

'Wake up Marietta!' Cho, my - ex - best friend, whispered to me while tugging my blanket and hastily looked around our domitory to see if anyone was still here. She isn't really my ex-friend, but she isn't exactly my friend, either. You see, she still likes me. The problem is that the rest - probably - of the school hates me. Yes, that includes everybody's favourite heros/herione, Harry and pals. And because of that little problem, she doesn't want to publicy act as my friend in fear that everyone will treat her as another outcast. She felt really bad about it, though, that's why she agreed to be my alarm clock every morning. And 'every morning' included this very morning.

I got out of bed, feeling slightly lethargic. I didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't have to, actually, because there weren't any classes today. Oh well, not much harm in going to the library to read up on how to make popularity-increasing potions. If there is even such a thing...

Cho stood at a corner while I went into the bathroom to wash up and change into something more presentable. When I came out wearing a plain black shirt and cargo pants, I found her still standing there, staring at me, pity practically scrawled across her face. Biting my lip, I tied my (a/n: uhh... I can't remember what kind of hair she has...) hair into a simple ponytail and walked right past her.

I sighed contentedly as I entered the library. It was one of my favourite places in the whole school, with the reason being the fact that very few people actually come here. I scanned the place. There was Hermione, sitting in her usual corner, reading a book - how typical of her. Then there were these other three second-year students, giggling quietly at what looked like a worn out version of one of Gilderoy Lockhart's many (now outdated) books. At the table next to them sat some Slytherin guy whose name I have never known and Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-something were checking out a few storybooks.

I walked towards one of the shelves with books about potion-making, not bothering to make an effort to walk silently as my shoes were quite noisy. I looked the shelf of books, trying to locate the most promising title. _Potion-Making For Beginners. Potion-Making For The Adventurous. Advanced Potion-Making. Potion-Making for the lazy. _I laughed inwardly at the last one, before realizing that there was in fact nothing funny about it at all. _Potions-Making For The Desperate. How To Make Lesser-Known Potions. _I sighed as I took _Potion-Making For The Desperate_ off the shelf and flipped through it, barely glancing at the potion recipes inside, before putting it back to where I took it from. Sighing, I made my way out of the library, to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Hey know how we're going to Hogsmead this afternoon, so, would you like to come with me?' I heard a voice behind me blurt out so hurriedly that I could only just understand what he had said as I stepped out of the library. A little shocked, I turned around to find what's-his-name staring right at me.

Oh yeah. Now I remember.

It was Justin Finch-something.

(Didn't expect that, did you?)


End file.
